Chemistry Fun
by 801-addict
Summary: One day in konoha high... what happens when you try to roast marshmallows in chemistry class.  Pure random crack. [no pairings]


Ino: HAHAHAHA!!!!!!! See? I'm not dead!!!!!

Itachi: -stare- sorry people. She had too many chocolate bars today.

Sasuke: ITACHI!!!!! I SHALL KILL YOU TODAY!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Itachi: -sweatdrop- and, apparently, so did my brother

Sasuke: DIE!!!!!! –Tries to stab Itachi-

Itachi: -dodges- Foolish little brother, you still lack hatred

Shisui: -stares at both of them and looks at Ino- why are my cousins fighting?

Ino: no idea, now do the disclaimer for me, will ya?

Shisui: Ino doesn't own Naruto…

Ino: yep, all I own is a few pencils, some paper, and a sock, and those aren't for sale

Shisui: yeah, she's too cheap to even own a pair of socks, so she just owns one

Ino: -vein pops- YOU IDIOT!!! You didn't have to say that!!!! –Tries to hit him-

Shisui: -dodges and runs away in fear as Ino chases him-

Naruto: -walks in- hey! What did I miss? –Stares at everyone fighting- okayyyy… anyways, on with the story!!!

**Chemistry Fun**

It was second period at Konoha high. Everyone sat down as the bell rang and Kakashi sensei walked in the room, carrying one of his Icha Icha Paradise books.

"The instructions for today's assignment are on the board. I'll be in the back room… um, grading stuff. If you have any questions, too bad, don't bother me. That is all." The silver haired sensei said before walking into the tiny, closet-like room in the back of the classroom. As soon as he walked in, the silent room erupted into loud chatter.

"Yo, Kiba!!! Ten bucks he's actually grading something in there!!!" Ino said loudly to the brunette sitting behind her.

"You're on!!!" he answered enthusiastically, shaking her hand firmly and turned to his bag to let Akamaru out. Next to him, Sakura and Karin, the T.A. were engaged in a 'captivating' (a/n note the sarcasm) conversation about how wonderful Sasuke is. Said cockatoo-haired boy sat on Naruto's right side, the only person actually doing anything to do with class. The other students were mixed up in their own little conversations.

"Dobe, you should know, were actually getting graded on this." Sasuke pointed out, mixing a bunch of chemicals together and taking complicated looking notes. On Naruto's left side, Ino turned to Sasuke.

"C'mon Sasuke, one bad grade ain't gonna kill you. Would it hurt to not act like an uptight prick all the time?" Naruto ignored both of them, rubbing his stomach. He hadn't eaten breakfast, so he was currently very hungry.

"Shhhhh, don't worry, just four more hours before lunch. Four…painful… torturous… hours…" he said dramatically at his growling stomach. Hinata turned around, blushing furiously, to face him.

"Umm, well… Naruto-kun… I h-have some marshmallows if y-you want…" she stuttered and took out a bag of marshmallows.

"Sweet!!!" Naruto yelled out, cheering up immediately and taking the bag from her. "Thanks Hinata!!! You're a lifesaver!!!" Sasuke and Ino just stared at her.

"Why do you have marshmallows?" they asked her in unison.

"Details, details" Naruto answered for her and was about to pop one in his mouth, but Ino stopped him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, as if he was a moron for trying to eat it.

"Umm, having breakfast-? How 'bout you?" he asked confusedly

"Naru-chan, I'm gonna make this simple. Everyone knows that you have to roast marshmallows before you eat them, lamebrain." She said, snatching said puffy, white goodness out of his hand. She smiled and went to work. "hey, Uchiha, gimme that fiery thingy that you're using to do your lab project. Okay, now I need something so I don't burn my finger." The new exchange student, Gaara, came up next to her and handed her a sharp object he found on the teacher's desk.

"Here, use this." He said quietly, handing it to her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, I guess you're not the twisted evil murderer that everyone says you are."

"Uh… thanks-?"

The class watched in silence as the marshmallow caught on fire. As if by a weird twist of fate, Kakashi chose that exact moment to come out and inspect the class. Immediately, Ino tried to hide the flaming mess behind her back and Kiba and Naruto went go distract the sensei.

"Um sensei!!! Ho was you're day?" Naruto said quickly, as Ino ran to the sink and try to put out the marshmallow out. She tried to turn on the sink but realized that that would make enough noise to make the sensei turn around. She spotted a blue liquid and tried pouring it on the flaming ball, but ended up making it worse. The lesson learned today; never pour unknown blue liquids on flaming marshmallows. She now had a flame twice the size of before, so she did the first logical thing that came into her mind; she threw it in the paper recycle bin and ran back to her seat, hoping no one would notice.

Back with the two boys, they were running out of questions.

"Um, Kakashi sensei, what is the meaning of life?" Kiba asked quickly, not noticing the stupidity of his question. He was too busy staring past Kakashi, at the recycling bin on fire next to the sink. Sasuke ran quickly and grabbed it, trying to figure out what to do. Gaara ran over to him and tried to go help, but tripped and pushed Sasuke who, on the other hand, ended up dropping it out the window. It fell from their third floor classroom, onto a patch dry grass, and set that whole area on fire.

The building was evacuated and the fire department was called to put out the fire. Kakashi remained oblivious to what happened, and Naruto was still clutching the bag of marshmallows. As he was about to eat another one, Ino snagged them from his hands.

"I never want to see, smell, or hear a marshmallow ever again" she said.

"I never want to see either of you come within five feet of a marshmallow ever again" Sasuke muttered, grabbing the bag from her and tossing it to the road.

It was immediately run over by a blue convertible, which Sasuke immediately identified as his brother's car, judging from the reckless driving and the fact that he almost crashed into the side of the building. That would have been five cars that week. He went to go tell off his brother and Ino walked over to the building to inspect the damage they had done, leaving Naruto all alone. He stared, teary eyed, at the flattened bag of marshmallows. He never got to eat his breakfast…

Ino: I would live to thank my 8th grade teacher, Mr. Levengood for giving me the idea. I think that guy was the first teacher ever to like Naruto [and have an obsession with Kakashi and Lee

Neji: It was destiny that you two met

Hanabi: I swear, if you even THINK the word destiny again, you'll wake up tomorrow, underwater…

Ino: what happened to the sweet little girl at the chunnin exams?

Neji: She's two-faced. In reality, she is an evil, evil little girl

Hanabi: exactly!!! Now, get me some water!!!!

Neji: Yes ma'am!!! –Runs off to get the water-

Ino: niiiice. You have my respect

Hanabi: thanks

Hana & Ino: well, R & R!!! OWARI!!!


End file.
